Walked Away
by Miss. KooKies
Summary: Heather just walked away from everything including her relationship with Alejandro on their anniversary.


Walked Away

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**A/N: This fic maybe a little short cause it's a song fic.**

...Present Time...

I walked with a black hoodie on wandering the streets my head down I kept my hands tucked in my pockets. I did everything right I didn't know why this is happening to me. My eyes were puffy from tears my hair became damp because of the pelting rain that started to turn into ice as it fell. I soon came across the bridge I looked to see if there where any cars I stood over the railing looking at the current.

I closed my eyes thinking about it.

* * *

...Three Days Ago...

The new car smelt good I bought it for mi amour. I made sure to pick up that little Tiffany's box before showing up to the house along with a dozen of roses. As I parked the car in the driveway or attempted to I had to squeeze in because of another car being parked cricked "Que?" I asked myself the car lights were still on door open and all.

I found the front door unlocked and scented candles everywhere. I heard rose petals and clothing shed throughout the house "Looks like someone remembered?" I told myself as I approached the bedroom door being the cautious person I am I put my ear to the door listening at first I had a smirk.

"That's the spot." It sounded like a moan then I heard another voice. I opened the door ever so slightly to see my loving girlfriend and another man. They were so busy doing what they were doing that they didn't even hear me enter I was shocked even more so hurt. I watched them for a minute or two speechless until I dropped the roses scaring them both. They looked at me as if I were a mirror then turned the head of the man who revealed himself to be my now enemy.

"It's not what it looks like." Was the first thing mi amour said. The sheets were now pulled over the two for the first time in my life I was speechless.

"It's exactly what it looks like." I said enraged with a hint of hurt.

"I'm sorry, but he came over and I was feeling lonely-"

"Do you even know what day it is?" I asked tears almost burning in my eyes. Her head shook I couldn't believe that this was happening to me in my bed, in my home, under my sheets. "Our anniversary."

"I-" I put my hand up before leaving stepping on the roses I left by the door. She ran to my side on her knees begging for me to stay now she felt sorry. "Get off me!" I shouted leaving her there. I expected her to tell me to stay again or at least try instead she handed me my car keys and hoodie.

"Fine!" she yelled, "You better start looking for somewhere else to stay then." This time she walked away.

_She just walked away_  
_Why didn't she tell me_  
_And where do I go tonight_  
_This isn't happening to me_  
_This can't be happening to me_  
_She didn't say a word_  
_Just walked away_

I was lost and felt forgotten it started to rain on my already bad luck. I let my tears blend in with the rain my tears were hot they burned down my face.

_You were the first to say  
That we were not okay  
You were the first to lie  
When we were not alright  
This was my first love  
She was the first to go  
And when she left me for you  
I was the last to know_

I tried not to get angry thinking and picturing what I just seen. Why was I the last to know about this affair?, why did she leave me for him?, why?, why?, why? I thought to myself.

_Why didn't she tell me  
Where to go tonight  
She didn't say a word  
She just walked away_

I walked through the neighborhoods watching couples from their windows yes its creepy but its something that I know wanted and now will never have.

You were the first to say  
_That we were not okay_  
_You were the first to lie_  
_When we were not alright_  
_This was my first love_  
_She was the first to go_  
_And when she left me for you_  
_I was the last to know_

I stopped by a bridge thinking about how to end my life.

* * *

...Present Time...

I walked with a black hoodie on wandering the streets my head down I kept my hands tucked in my pockets. I did everything right I didn't know why this is happening to me. My eyes were puffy from tears my hair became damp because of the pelting rain that started to turn into ice as it fell. I soon came across the bridge I looked to see if there where any cars I stood over the railing looking at the current.

I closed my eyes thinking about it.

_I'll be the first to say_  
_That now I'm okay_  
_And for the first time_  
_I've opened up my eyes_  
_This was my worst love_  
_You'll be the first to go_  
_And when she leaves you for dead_  
_You'll be the last to know_

It wasn't going to end this not for me at least not this yet and not this way. I opened that Tiffany box exposing a beautiful ring that I bought I kissed it before throwing it over the bridge into the water.

_I'll be the first to say_  
_That now I'm okay_  
_And for the first time_  
_I've opened up my eyes_  
_This was my worst love_  
_You'll be the first to go_  
_And when she leaves you for dead_  
_You'll be the last to know_

I jumped back from the railing smiling to myself my mother always said "How you got 'em is how your going to lose 'em." I said out loud to myself I truly feel sorry for that sucker and my ex amour.

* * *

**R&R. The song is Last To Know by Three Days Grace on of my favorite songs and I hope you enjoyed the fic.**


End file.
